


Проложенный путь

by Thexalux



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Хлоя думает, что Елена ревнует, но Хлоя не права. Или, может, не совсем права.
Relationships: Elena Fisher & Chloe Frazer, Elena Fisher/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 4





	Проложенный путь

«The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted».  
Elton John — The Trail We Blaze 

Когда Елена сверлит ее взглядом, Хлоя только смеется и отмахивается:

— О, милая, не ревнуй, — говорит она, имея в виду, конечно же, Нейта, вот только...

Хлоя говорит это весело и беспечно как о чем-то, не стоящем внимания, и в целом так и есть, вот только Хлоя не права: ревность здесь ни при чем. Хлоя просто слишком хороша, чтобы на нее не смотреть. Красивая, смелая, умная и острая на язык. Елена привыкла смотреть на мир через объектив, привыкла видеть людей с точки зрения съемки: какой ракурс был бы выгоден, какой бы подчеркнул достоинства внешности? 

Хлоя хороша с любого ракурса, она прекрасна в любое время суток, каждую секунду она великолепна, и от нее нельзя отвести взгляд. У Елены ни единого шанса.

Она никогда прежде не чувствовала такого жадного желания любоваться кем-то. Ее взгляд сам собой искал Хлою — скользил по ее лицу и по ее шее, ниже, между ее ключицами, по ее груди, к талии и бедрам. Елена представляла, как могла бы прочертить этот путь легчайшим пером или кончиком пальцев. Или — ладонями. Так даже лучше.

Во рту болезненно пересыхало, щеки горели — и совсем не от стыда. Стыдно было за то, что было не стыдно. 

Елена никогда раньше такого не испытывала, никогда — к девушке. Это будоражило, тревожило, смущало, совсем немного. Елена представляла себе изгибы ее обнаженного тела, представляла каждый сантиметр ее обнаженной кожи. Хлою хотелось целовать — в губы, в щеки, хотелось целовать ее плечи и колени. Зацеловать. 

Это было нечто новое, с чем Елена прежде не встречалась. Нечто неизведанное.

Впрочем, в ее жизни, особенно после знакомства с Нейтаном, слишком часто стало происходить «нечто новое и неизведанное», перед чем Елена не привыкла отступать.

Если есть дверь — найдется ключ, есть загадка — подберется ответ, есть препятствие — непременно будет и путь обхода. Она была вполне готова искать ключи и подбирать ответы.

— Я не ревную, — отвечает Елена с улыбкой и заправляет прядь за ухо. 

Она совсем не ревнует. Хлоя будет ее.


End file.
